lingerie
by lesleytonyb
Summary: I don't often write Vegebul but I done this one for smutfest on tumblr. I hope some of you enjoy it. this story is quite naughty, not quite as bad as some of my kakavege stuff but still pretty smutty, enjoy xlxl


Lingerie

I stand to address the board of directors, my black finely tailored suit hugging my slender body in all the right places. This is my favourite suit. The blazer cut classily, the skirt just the right length to be both sexy and sophisticated. This is my power suit. Underneath it I wear my favourite deep purple lingerie, what else could I be wearing underneath to exude this level of confidence.

I am silent for a while, if used correctly, silence can be more powerful than words. I let my eyes linger for a few seconds on every face in the room, before I finally speak.

These people respect me, and the feeling is mutual. I am the person who has made this company great, and these are the people who help me to keep it that way.

I begin my speech by running over some figures, the company has had an excellent year, making a large profit in nearly every one of its partnerships, sponsors and enterprises. Financially speaking, this has been the best year capsule corporation has ever had, and I intend to do even better next year.

My phone buzzes in my pocket, I ignore it of course. I try to stay professional. I happily continue my speech. It buzzes again, then again in quick succession. I know its him. I concentrate on ignoring the irritating sound emitting from my blazer pocket, but by now my colleges have begun to realise where the sound is coming from, and are giving me peculiar looks.

"One moment" I excuse myself and turn my back on them, yanking my phone angrily from my pocket. Just as I expected, its Vegeta. Its times like this that I regret letting the alien stay with me, he was rude and obnoxious. He has a complete disregard for mine, or anyone else's feelings, to him the only thing that is important is him.

I flick through his many messages, not really taking them in. his gravity machine isn't working or something. I don't see why his training should interrupt my work. He can wait.

*In a meeting, sort it later* I swiftly type then hit the send button. My phone starts to buzz almost immediately

"Sorry I have to take this, it's an important client" I explain, why did I ever give him a phone. He always manages to call at the most inopportune moments.

I strut from the room and jab the green button with my perfectly manicured finger

"What now?" I snap into the cell

"Woman, why are you ignoring me. Do you not remember who I am?" his velveteen voice asks impatiently

"How could I forget, you've only told me twenty million times" I answer, sarcasm dripping from my tone.

"So…. come and fix this thing, immediately" He demands

"Look, Vegeta, I'm busy right now. You will have to wait" I tell him with finality. As I hang up I can just hear him threatening to come and get me. I turn my phone off, something I never do

I saunter back into the conference room and apologise for the interruption. I continue my presentation with just a little less confidence than before. Would he really come and get me? Of course he would, this is Prince Vegeta we are talking about. He was not the type to make empty threats.

As expected he arrived within a couple of minutes, I feel my face blush as he burst into the room. Every member of the board stares at him in awe. Though he appears human, there are subtle differences, no one can quite put their finger on what, but you can just feel there is something different about him, something dangerous. He radiates an aura of trouble that any sensible person would know to avoid at all costs, not me though. I feel unequivocally drawn to him, his stunning good looks and his lofty attitude making my body react with shivers of lust every time he is near me.

He grabs my wrist and pulls me towards the door, my colleges jump to my defence but I quickly assure them that its ok, I'll be back in a moment, as I am dragged from the room.

He manhandles me into the elevator and presses the b button to take us to the basement, where his machine is situated.

I slap the emergency stop button angrily and point a finger in his face

"Listen here you, I've been kind enough to let you stay in my home, eat all my food, use my technology for your stupid training, the least you could do is show me the respect I deserve" I shout at him. He doesn't react, he just stares silently back at me, his cold, hard stare boring holes into my soul, I feel myself shrinking under his intense gaze.

"Tell me, Bulma" He slurs, the way he purrs my name giving me Goosebumps

"Are you not afraid to be this close to a monster?"

My heart flutters like paper in the wind, my breaths come in shaky little whispers. He seems to sense my unease and he moves closer, so close I can smell him. his scent is nothing like a human mans, he smells divine, an aroma the finest parfumier could never recreate. He is made of materials not of this world and everything about him is a constant reminder of that.

"I'm not afraid of you" I lie, hoping that I sound more confident that I feel. A sly smirk spreads across his sharp features, making him look more like a dark angel than a man. I bite my bottom lip and force myself to maintain eye contact, I will not be made to back down. He leans in even closer, his perfect, delicious looking lips not even an inch from my ear

"And now? Are you afraid now?" he whispers, a smile in his voice. I'm pretty sure I have lost the power of speech by this point, so I simply shake my head, refusing to admit defeat. His menacing chuckle melts my insides and I feel moisture between my legs. As much as I hate to admit it, I want the arrogant little prick real bad. And he knows it.

"Saiyans sense of smell is second to none, I can tell how aroused you are by your beautiful fragrance, you want me" it was a statement, not a question. And one that I couldn't deny, I wanted him so much it hurt. There wasn't much I wouldn't do to press his faultless body flush against my own.

I didn't reply to him, I couldn't find my voice. I was so turned on I could barely stand

"Strip" he instructed. I felt somewhat unsure, in all my previous sexual encounters I had been fully in control, just the way I liked it. Was I ready to surrender myself to him? I wasn't sure, but by this point there didn't seem much of a choice, he didn't seem ready to give up even a little power. I pulled myself up to my tallest, a good four inches taller than him in these heels, and looked him square in the eye

"I'm Bulma Breifs, you can't dominate me Prince Vegeta" I declare, my voice shaking only a tiny bit. I didn't really expect him to step down, he doesn't. instead he laughs. Before I can even blink he has both my wrists in his strong grip and held above my head

"Let me assure you, miss Breifs. I have dominated beings much, MUCH stronger beings that you, you don't stand a chance, now" He smiles "I told you to strip"

In one fluid movement, my favourite suit is torn from my body and land in tatters at my feet. He tore through it as though it were but tissue paper, his strength is overwhelming. I am left in nothing but my purple lingerie shivering against the cold, metal of the elevator wall.

His free hand roams the plains of my body, expertly touching all the areas that feel good. My nipples are gently pinched, just hard enough to make me moan. His fingers run softly down my sides, tickling me. His lips are on my neck, nipping and sucking at the delicate skin there.

I can't hold back the small moans that escape me.

Since the very first time I saw him I thought he was the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes upon. His hard and muscular body scattered with scars from his many battles, his silken, ebony hair standing up to attention, framing his sublime face like a pure black fire. The only thing blacker that his wonderful hair is his dark, glowering eyes.

One look into those eyes was all it took for me to become totally captivated by him, desperate for him.

His hand slid lower and lower down my body at a torturously slow pace, by the time he reached my stomach I was mewling for him, my body glowing with a soft sheen of sweat, my teeth clenched together with pure wantonness.

"Touch me, Vegeta" I panted almost pleading with him to put his hands where I need them the most. He seemed only too happy to comply, finally his roaming hand stops between my legs, pulling my knickers to the side his middle finger finds my most sensitive spot and slicks over it again and again.

I lean my head back against the wall and spread my legs a little wider, hoping to get more from him. I need to feel him inside me. He seems in no hurry, his face stoic as he continues to pleasure me with his finger, watching my face intently. my body starts to shake and convulse of its own accord, I no longer have control of my own body. My moans become louder and loader as my orgasm approaches, god that was fast, he really knows what he is doing.

He seems to predict my impending climax, he lets go of my hands and moves his arm around my waist to support me. His finger moves faster and faster the wet friction leaving me in a daze, soon he has me screaming his name. just as I feel myself begin to unravel he abruptly forces two fingers inside me. I let out a cry of pure ecstasy at the unexpected intrusion and I cum so hard I'm pretty sure all my colleges, and everyone else in capsule corp for that matter, must have heard me.

"That's it Bulma, cum for me, call out my name, you look beautiful" he whispers seductively into my ear, his smooth voice dragging my orgasm out longer. he keeps talking dirty to me until the last shiver leaves my body and I fall limp into his waiting arms.

He places a hand on each of my shoulders and slowly forces me to my knees

"Don't relax yet, it's my turn" he announces with a sultry smile.

He undoes his jeans, his erection springing free from its confines, I don't hesitate to take him into my mouth. His dick is a mass of contradictions, hard yet soft, smooth yet veiny, scary yet desirable. I had never seen one as big as this before, and let's be honest here, I'd seen a lot of them. Vegeta was huge. I sucked him hard, enjoying the feeling of my mouth being completely filled by him, wishing he were filling a different part of my anatomy. He made the sexiest sounds I had ever heard and I longed for him to make them louder.

My eyes lift to his face and, oh my, what an amazing sight. His eyes are half closed, his mouth hanging slightly open, he is so beautiful there are no words in the world to do him justice, his face would put an angel to shame. His perfection is almost unbelievable.

I'm enjoying myself, but he doesn't let me continue. I feel deprived as he takes my hands and pulls me to a standing position, not for long though.

He grabs my thighs and pulls them up around his waist and forces his way inside me. My back is smashed aggressively into the wall over and over as he fucks me. He is not careful with me, he is wild and authoritive. Don't get me wrong, he didn't hurt me, but this was not making love, there was nothing intimate about it. This was hard, fast and sinful, and I loved every second of it.

My vision was knocked up and down as he thrust inside me, my stiletto heels making a squealing noise as they scraped against the meatal wall, my nails mirroring them as they scrapped down his back, leaving a trail of fresh, scarlet blood in their wake.

This was by far the best sex I had ever had. He gave me something that no one else could, he made me passive, he is the only person I know who's need for complete control is greater than my own. He is commanding and harsh, and that turns me on more than I ever could have imagined.

He didn't last very long, maybe ten minutes, but that was enough for me. When his body shuddered and he shot his hot load deep inside of me, I was well and truly satisfied.

Once he had finished he kissed my mouth lovingly, a complete contradiction to the furious way he just fucked me.

"You are beautiful" He told me again

"Now go and fix my gravity chamber". And just like that he was back to his usual arrogant self, as if nothing had happened. I cancelled the rest of my meeting and went to fix his machine. Thank god, I wore this lingerie today.


End file.
